


rebirth or some shit like that

by evalinh



Series: It's just a prank bro [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Dont expect good shit coming out of my brain for the next 2 weeks, Dont expect this to be good either, Im going insane yall, Time Travel, sakura is an old lady at 12 years old, sasuke and naruto are confused as fuck, that's all it is it's just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evalinh/pseuds/evalinh
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto die side by side after their home is destroyed.They both find themselves back at 11 at their genin graduation.





	rebirth or some shit like that

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a shitshow I created out of procrastination
> 
> don't expect good grammer

Perhaps it was for the best.

Perhaps this was meant to happen.

Sasuke and Naruto lay on the battlefield, defeated and unable to get up. They had already lost everything, their families, friends, and most importantly their home. The younger generation had gone farther into the field than they did, but from the sound of it the battle was over.

Good had finally lost.

"Oi, Sasuke. You still alive?"

Sasuke shifted to look at the former Hokage before he could feel the pain, "Hn. I don't think we have much time left."

The wind blew dust and debris from the battle, buildings from all over the village became one with the rubble. The hospital was the first to go down, then the Academy, then the strategically planned road among shinobi households. No one stood a chance to the surprise attack, no one had anticipated it either.

Naruto used up the last of his energy to laugh, "Heh, we'll at least I get to see Hinata-Chan again. Himawari probably misses me too. I'm sure Neji is going to give me a beating, maybe with the help of Boruto too." Naruto breathed out one of his last breaths."How about you, teme? Gonna get beat up by Sakura-Chan and Sarada? I'm sure the rest of your clan will be there too. Itachi will be a fun one to deal with."

Before the last Uchiha could answer, his body finally gave out.

The Uzumaki took in the beauty of the sky before doing the same.

Dark, but you could see the light of day poke out of the clouds.

* * *

  
  


When Sasuke opened up his eyes, he did not expect to be hit with the sun. He expected the faces of his family and friends there to greet him to the afterlife. To wake up in his childhood bedroom the same way he did when he went to the Academy was NOT his idea to a peaceful afterlife.

Sasuke stretched his arms and notice he still had the other arm. Perhaps in the afterlife they gave him all his limbs back from his peak health, despite the symbolism it brought to him. He also noticed his arms was much more small and childlike than he last saw. Sasuke looked down at his leg and realized how short they were compared to the last time he woke up in bed.

He got up from his bed and went straight to the bathroom to confirm his suspicions. He looked directly into the mirror and saw the face he dreaded to see.

He was 12 again. 

He ran to another room to check his calendar to see what day it was.

It was his genin graduation day.

He went back in time.

Sasuke looked at the clock and was thankful that he still had a couple more minutes to process everything that was happening. Went to go change into the outfit he wore everyday at that age and began to wonder how this all happened. He didn't do any jutsu(nor did he know any) to bring him back in time. The only person who could’ve had any possible explanation for this was-

Fucking Naruto.

He rushed out of his home over to the idiot’s apartment.

  
  
  


They both had no fucking clue what the fuck was happening.

“All I wanted to do was die in peace! I don’t want to be a preteen again!”

* * *

  
  


People found it strange that they came to the Academy at the same time, but not as strange Naruto passing the exams so that was the major cover. They were very wary to NOT kiss this time, if one had a chance to relive their lives one must stop moments in life.

Sakura was...her normal preteen self.

They both internally agreed that she obviously changed for the better.

They both did their best to act like they did in this time, it was average to say the least.

Hearing everything all over was a little trippy. Hearing Iruka’s voice talking to them like children, because in the moment they were, years after their graduation was strange as well. Everyone they knew in the future was a very different person, they were also all dead in the future but we won’t mention that too much.

“...next is team 7 with Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke.” Sakura did the same celebration she had done last time, Naruto and Sasuke remained still.

Jounin senseis began to come in the room to collect their teams. It was no surprise to the boys that Kakashi was going to take a little while to get here. Sakura complained about it the entire time.

“Arg, why is it taking him so long to get here? Right, Sasuke-kun?” Sasuke didn’t respond but Naruto decided to jump into the conversation.

“I should pull a prank on him if he doesn’t get here on time.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“That would be stupid, he’s a  _ jounin _ . He could see it coming from a mile away, idiot.” 

It was when everyone was out of the room and they were all alone that the tone of the room changed. 

“Okay, you two are probably the worst actors I’ve ever seen and I’ve relived my life 1000 times already. Sit your asses down in the front row, I have 25 minutes to explain everything before I have to get back to my preteen act.” Sakura was stern in her words confusing and surprising both of the boys.

“Wait-”

“Hold u-”

“Both of you shut up and sit your asses in the front row.”

They were bewildered by her.

“I’ve relived life enough times that this speech gets tiring so I just don’t tell anyone anymore, but since it’s obvious this is your first time being reincarnated with all your memories I’ll just give you the rundown. Apparently, like, 700 lifetimes ago we decided to time travel and a bunch of other shit happened that caused some reincarnation shit.”

“Wait, if you’ve been reborn then why are you still being your preteen self? I know that your would love a chance to prove yourself.” She rolled her eyes at Sasuke.

“Sasuke-kun, my love,  _ I did that 28 lifetimes in a row _ already. I’ve gotten mostly every outcome I could want. I’ve helped saved the Uchiha clan 108 times, don’t ask it’s a whole thing already, saved Naruto’s parents 107, same with the Uchihas just don’t ask, helped saved Neji 87, I’ve done it all.” She grew a large smile. “I’ve seen it all as well and you two aren’t going to believe what universe your asses just got stuck in.”

The two looked at her, slightly afraid. “Sakura-chan, what’s happening in this universe?”

She smiled and shrugged, “Well, I don’t happen to have enough time to explain but I’ll tell you guys after Kakashi-sensei comes in and we ‘introduce ourselves’. The only thing consistent with this multi-lives shit is that Kakashi always comes in late.”

Sasuke frowned, “Sakura, how much can we change?”

“As much as you, just as long as you still end up with this universe’s plans.”

“Great.”

* * *

  
  


Kakashi came in the room and the cloud of chalk was just as amusing as the first time Naruto had done it. Sakura had gone back to her...persona, much to the boys despair. She had said she was testing something out.

“My first impression is...I don’t like you guys.” He was just like they had remembered, the mask still covered the face, the book in his hand that they just wanted to rip out.

“Meet me on the rooftop.” He disappeared from their sites and they all started walking to the rooftop, being as slow as they wanted to be.

“So, Sakura. What’s really that different about this world?” Naruto curiously asked.

“Do you really want to know?” He nodded and she looked over at Sasuke who gave the same, more calmed down, curious look.

“Well, in this universe you and Sasuke...end up together.” 

Both of the boys stopped in their tracks as she continued walking.

“What?”

“What do you mean by ‘end up together’?”

“Like, partners, soulmates, boyfriends, husbands, like every other way you want to put it.”

“I cannot handle to be in the same room as this guy for more than an hour before destroying the damn village and you’re saying WE GET MARRIED?!”

“Yeah, in like 136 lives this had happened.”

“Even the ones where both of our families are  _ alive _ .”

“Yeah, Sasuke-kun. Your mom fucking loves Naruto and your dad along with a couple of clan elders almost had heart attacks, but the heart attacks only became real in 10 lives.”

“How about you and Hinata?”

“In these lives me and Hinata will either end up with Kiba, Shino, sometimes each other, but my personal favorites are the ones where I end up with Ino or Karin. I even married Rock Lee in 2 lives.”

“YOU WOULD MARRY BUSHY BROWS BEFORE ME?!”

“Calm down, Naruto. I’ve married you in 10 lives, chill.”

The boys were still in absolute shock of this, these romantic journeys of the life they once knew were surprising to say the least.

“Just remember, the universe want things to happen, so sometimes you just have to let things happen. If it makes you feel any better you guys don’t fall in love until Sasuke tries to leave the village then you two get together after the war.”

In the end, they continued to live their lives.

They both listened to Sakura and didn’t mess with fates weird fanfiction of the universe, at least not too much this time.

Like she said, they both realized their feelings of love that were definitely not there first time Sasuke tried to leave the village.

Sakura felt too tired to keep the facade of her preteen self and quit it after the Waves mission(which went much smoother than the first time). Not really out of judgement from her peers, it just took too much energy of of her to keep up for so long and she swears that she was going to lose her voice.

In this universe, it was an interesting challenge to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Unless someone out there is going to take this seriously, don't. 
> 
> This fic is just a reflection of everyone reliving their lives because of fanfiction(which is why there are so many ships mentioned). Writing joke fics like this was just a stage in my procrastination journey.


End file.
